The invention refers to a device for removing filling material from a stripe-shaped band material, in particular from an artificial turf. Corresponding devices have become known from prior art, and are used in particular for preventive maintenance of artificial turf fields, their laying or their removal. Thereby turfs are also picked up and wound up for recycling or reuse. To allow for doing so, sand is removed from the field and s stored for further use in so-called big bags. This also applies for synthetic filling that is stored in big bags for recycling as well.